The instant invention relates to a fastener for paper and the like and more particularly to a detachable fastener which is integrally molded from a plastic material.
A variety of paper fasteners have heretofore been available, including one-piece fasteners which are detachable. In this connection, the fasteners disclosed in the U.S. patent to Crocker #547,335, Watt #684,145, McCallum #843,960, Kepner #916,716, and Bleakney #1,054,498 represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware. Although these references relate generally to detachable fasteners, they do not teach an integrally molded plastic fastener constructed in accordance with the instant invention. Specifically, they do not teach a fastener having hingedly interconnected first and second plate members and a wedge-shaped prong which projects from the second plate member and is receivable in frictional interengagement in a slot in the first plate member to detachably secure the fastener in a closed position. Accordingly, the above-cited references are believed to be of nothing more than general interest.
The fastener of the instant invention comprises a first plate member having a mating surface thereon and having a slot therein, a second plate member having a mating surface thereon, and a living hinge which hingedly interconnects the first and second plate members so that the mating surfaces thereof are positionable in abutting relation. A wedge-shaped prong projects from the mating surface of the second plate member and is dimensioned and configured to be received in frictional interengagement in the slot in the first plate member to detachably secure the fastener in a closed position wherein the first and second plate members are disposed with the mating surfaces thereof in abutting or mating relation. Hence the fastener is operable for detachably securing a sheet of paper or the like between the plate members, the paper being penetrated by the prong when the fastener is in the closed position thereof to retain the paper therebetween. The prong is preferably of wedge-shaped configuration to enhance the frictional interengagement thereof in the slot and in one embodiment includes enlarged shoulders or the like whereby it is snap-receivable in the slot. An alternate embodiment of the fastener further comprises a frame which projects from the surface of the first plate member which is opposite the mating surface thereof and extends around the periphery of the slot. The frame is dimensioned so that when the prong is received in the slot, the frame projects outwardly from the first plate member a distance greater than the prong, whereby a user of the fastener can grasp it between the thumb and forefinger to position the fastener in the closed position thereof, and the engagement of the tip of the prong with the thumb or forefinger of the user is avoided. In another embodiment of the fastener, the first plate member is of enlarged sectional dimension so that the fastener can be grasped between the thumb and forefinger and moved to a closed position without the prong engaging the user. In still another embodiment of the instant invention, the first plate member is of enlarged sectional dimension, and the slot extends only partially therethrough so that a skin or covering is provided over the slot to provide a smooth outer surface on the first plate member. The fastener of the instant invention can also be embodied with an adhesive means on the outer surface of one of the plate members for securing the fastener on a wall or other supporting surface.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a fastener for paper and the like which is integrally molded of a plastic material and has a wedge-shaped prong which is receivable in frictional interengagement in a slot to maintain the fastener in a closed position.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a molded plastic fastener which is detachably interconnectable.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.